La bella y la bestia
by stephy-potter
Summary: FINAL!TERMINADA!La historia más bonita de las princesas adaptada a los personajes más queridos de Harry Potter. Los merodeadores. Dejen Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Hola a todos, gracias por leer este fic, es una mezcla de mis traumas, porque si yo fuera una caricatura seria bella (algo alucinada), bueno espero que les guste**

**La bella y la Bestia**

**Había una vez un joven príncipe que vivía en un hermoso castillo. Era el castillo de una familia muy reconocida de magos, los Potter. El nombre del príncipe era James Potter.**

**Una noche fría llegó una pobre mujer que le ofreció una rosa, a cambio de albergue contra el frío, impresionado por su fealdad, el la rechazó, de pronto ella se transformó en una belleza encantadora. **

**Para castigar al príncipe ella lo convirtió en una horrible bestia, Después le dio un espejo mágico, y la rosa encantada, diciéndole que duraría hasta que el cumpliera 21 años. Para romper el hechizo, el debía amar a alguien y ganar el amor de esa persona, antes de que cayera el último pétalo. **

**Cerca de ahí, había un pequeño pueblo de magos, donde vivía una hermosa muchacha. Su nombre era Lillian Evans, tenía unos 20 años y vivía en el pequeño pueblo con su padre Arnold (era viudo), un científico, que lamentablemente todos creían loco, claro menos su hermosa hija. Además, todos criticaban al señor Evans, por haberse casado con una Muggle.**

**Lily era una apasionada de la lectura, podía pasar todo el día en la biblioteca leyendo, y por eso ninguna muchacha del pueblo se juntaba con ella, además de que le tenían envidia, porque Lily era la única mujer a la que Severius Snape (Gastón en el cuento original)quería, y el era el joven más cotizado del pueblo, todas las mujeres lo querían como esposo, pero el, se la pasaba persiguiendo a Lily todo el día.**

**-Cuando vas a dejar de interesarte en esos tontos libros? y preocuparte por cosas más importantes, como yo.**

**Lily, trato de alejarse sin ser ruda pero el amigo de Severius, Lucius empezó a insultar al padre de Lily.**

**-Déjala Severius, no vale la pena esta sangre sucia, hija de un loco por haberse casado con una asquerosa muggle. Además has visto todos sus inventos?, ese hombre si que esta loco.-Lucius**

**-Mi padre no está loco, es un genio**

**Pum!!**

**Se escucho un estallido en la casa de Lily, y ésta fue corriendo a ver que le pasaba a su padre. Al entrar Lily le contó a su padre lo que la gente del pueblo pensaba de ellos. **

**-Me dicen sangre sucia, papá-Lily**

**-No te preocupes Lily, mi invento cambiará todo para nosotros, no tendremos que vivir en este pueblo para siempre-Dijo el Sr. Evans**

**Entonces ensilló su escoba, tomó su lechuza, llamada Avnet y partió hacia la feria con su nuevo invento. Pero accidentalmente, el señor Evans cayó de su escoba y llegó a un frío y oscuro bosque. Cuando se levantó del suelo, el señor Evans vió dos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Era un lobo (n/a. no era Remus, no se emocionen), El señor Evans atemorizado corrió por el bosque y llegó a un castillo, donde se metió rápidamente y dio un portazo en la cara del lobo que con sus afilados dientes estuvo a punto de morderlo.**

**Aun asustado El señor Evans noto que estaba en un castillo muy extraño.**

**-Ho-hola, perdí mi escoba y necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.-Señor Evans**

**-Por supuesto messier, sea bienvenido-se escucho una voz pero no se veía nadie, entonces miró hacia abajo y vio un reloj de chimenea con un rostro muy severo, además de eso vio un candelabro sonriente y muy bonito. Tomo el reloj para examinarlo. **

**-Esto es imposible, estas vivo!-El señor Evans**

**El hechizo había convertido también a todos los que vivían con el príncipe en objetos del castillo. Esos dos artefactos eran los amigos del príncipe, Remus Lupin el reloj y Sirius Black el candelabro.**

**Mientras Remus protestaba, Sirius guió al señor Evans al otro cuarto del castillo. Ahí conoció a una amable tetera llamada Molly Weasley y a su hijo una linda tetera llamada Ron (ya se k es imposible que Ron viviera en ese año pero es el hijo más bonito de Molly).**

**De pronto se abrió una puerta y retumbó una voz.**

**-Hay un intruso aquí!!**

**El señor Evans saltó de su silla, en la sombra se veia una impresionante figura.**

**-Por favor, necesito un lugar para pasar la noche-Sr. Evans**

**-Yo te daré ese lugar-James atrapó al señor Evans y lo sacó del cuarto.**

**En su casa. Lily escuchó que tocaban al puerta y la abrió.**

**-Severius, que agradable sorpresa, que te trae por aquí?-Lily**

**-Lily todas las muchachas del pueblo desearían estar en tu lugar, sabes por que?, porque quiero casarme contigo-Severius**

**-Me dejas sin habla, lo siento pero, pero, yo no te merezco.-Lily**

**Al salir Severius se tropezó y cayó en el lodo. Cuando Lily salió vio que toda la gente del pueblo estaba reunida en su patio esperando asistir a una boda. Todos los amigos de Severius lo vieron humillado. **

**Después de que los vecinos y Severius, muy enojado, se fueron, Lily salió a ver su cultivo de mandrágoras y ahí se encontró a Avnet. **

**-Avnet, que estas haciendo aquí?, donde esta papá?-Lily**

**La lechuza daba picotazos muy nerviosos, y empezó a volar, Lily la siguió y ésta la llevó al bosque tenebroso. Pronto encontraron el castillo. Lily trató de tranquilizar a Avnet, pero entonces vio a varita de Arnold en el suelo. **

**Lily entro de prisa al oscuro castillo y se aventuro por los enormes y oscuros corredores**

**-Papá, estas ahí?-Lily-soy yo Lily- Nadie respondió- pero Lily no se dio cuenta de que los objetos encantados la estaban observando.**

**Sirius bailó alrededor de Remus-No lo entiendes, ella es la chica que hemos esperado, ha venido a romper el hechizo, y asi podre salir con Marcia**

**-con quien?-Remus**

**-Con Marcia, la lámpara de la sala del primer piso**

**-¬¬-Remus**

**-Bueno, es nuestra salvación.**

**Lily siguió caminando y siguió buscando a su padre. Finalmente lo encontró encerrado en una torre. **

**-Papá, tenemos que sacarte de ahí-Lily**

**De pronto se oyó una voz desde las sombras**

**-Que estas haciendo aquí?!!-James**

**-Por favor libere a mi padre, tómeme a mi en su lugar-Lily**

**-Tu te quedarías en su lugar.?-James**

**Lily, le pidió que saliera a la luz y quedó horrorizada al ver a la bestia que era James ahora, sin embargo, haría todo lo posible por rescatar a su padre y se quedó en el castillo. **

**La bestia le dio al señor Evans una escoba en la que se fue a su pueblo. Ahí el inventor entro a una taberna donde se encontraba Severius rodeado por sus amigos. **

**-Necesito que me ayuden, una horrible bestia se ha llevado a mi Lily a su castillo.-Sr. Evans**

**-Una bestia con garras afiladas?-Dijo Lucius**

**-Si, una horrible bestia, me ayudaran?-Sr. Evans**

**-Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí-Lucius y sacaron al padre de Lily de la taberna. Pero la historia de Arnold le dio una idea a Severius. **

**En el castillo, Lily siguió a la bestia por unas escaleras, el se detuvo por un momento.**

**-El castillo es tu hogar ahora, así que puedes ir al lugar que quieras, excepto al ala oeste .-La bestia**

**-Que hay en el ala oeste?-Lily**

**-Está prohibida!!-dijo la bestia y abrió el cuarto que se asignó a Lily- Me acompañarás a cenar, y no es una súplica!!!**

**Cuando la bestia se fue Lily se desplomó en la cama y se puso a llorar. Esa noche, Lily se negó a cenar con la bestia, lo que hizo fue escurrirse hasta la cocina, ahí los objetos de la casa le dieron la bienvenida y la divirtieron.**

**ªªªªºººººººººººººººººªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

**Bueno, pues este es todo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, después de mucho tiempo regreso con la continuación de esta magnifica historia, pero ahora, voy a irme más lenta, porque en sus reviews me dijeron que iba muy rápido, muy bien, no los entretengo más, aquí va la continuación…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Cuando la bestia se fue Lily se desplomó en la cama y se puso a llorar.**

**Mientras tanto en la aldea, Snape estaba muy enojado porque Lily lo habia rechazado. Pero Lucius le canto una cancion para hacerlo sentir mejor, en ese momento llego Arnold muy asustado.**

**-Ayuda, Ayuda! Atrapo a Lily!**

**-Quien atrapo a Lily?-Snape**

**-Una bestia!-Arnold,- y todos se burlaron de el**

**-Una bestia con dientes afilados?-dijo un campesino**

**-Si,Si! Me ayudaran?-Arnold**

**-Te ayudaremos…a salir-Snape**

**-De verdad-Arnold- Gracias,gracias!-entonces varios campesinos tomaron a Arnold y lo lanzaron a la nieve**

**-Ese loco de Arnold- un campesino**

**-Ese loco de Arnold, eh?...ese loco de Arnold?...mmmmmm…-Snape puso una cara maldita- creo que se ocurrio algo, yo prometi casarme con Lily y eso hare!...primero….-empexo a susurrarle a Lucius**

**Después comenzaron a cantar de alegria por su maligno plan.**

**-Ayuda, Arnold en la nieve.**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo, Lily seguia llorando, pero de pronto entro la senora Weasley y le subio el animo.**

**James, estaba muy enojado porque Lily no bajaba a cenar.**

**-James, no crees que esta Mademoiselle podria romper el hechizo, porque yo te podria pasar algunos de mis trucos, nunca fallan- Sirius**

**-Crees que soy tonto, claro que se que ella puede romper el hechizo!-James**

**-Bien, solo la enamoras, se enamoran y listo, yo vuelvo a las andadas con Marcia, Paola….- Sirius**

**No es asi de facil-La senora Weasley lo interrumpio**

**-Es que ella es tan bella… y yo tan feo-James**

**-Bueno, tu nunca fuiste muy guapo….-Sirius**

**-Calla!-James**

**-Pero ella debe de ver dentro de usted-la senora Weasley**

**-No se como!-James**

**-Pues te digo que mis trucos no fallan-Sirius- Primero muestrale una sonrisa, haber sonrie!**

**James Sonrio**

**-Uy, no la uses, mejor ponte derecho!-Sirius**

**-Se gentil-Weasley**

**-Se romantico-Sirius**

**-Se sincero-Weasley**

**-Y sobre todo…Cuida tu carácter!-Sirius y Weasley**

**La puerta se abrio**

**-Ahí viene-Sirius. James se puso muy nervioso.**

**-Buenas noches-Remus**

**-Donde esta?-James**

**-Bueno ella, esta camino de…bueno…las circunstancias…eh…bueno..ella, ella no vendra.**

**-QUE!-James**

**-No te enojes!-Remus**

**James corrio hacia el cuarto de Lily**

**-Te dije que ibas a cenar conmigo!-James le dijo a Lily a traves de la puerta.**

**-No tengo hambre-Lily**

**-Sal o tumbo la puerta!-James**

**-Amigo, recuerda los trucos!-Sirius**

**-Por favor se un caballero-Remus**

**-Pero ella no me ayuda!-James**

**-Gentilmente, gentilmente…-Weasley**

**-¬¬, vendrias a cenar?-James**

**-No!-Lily**

**-O.O, ven!-James**

**-Se gentil-Remus**

**-Me alegraria mucho que me acompanaras a cenar-James**

**-La palabra magica!-Remus**

**-Porfavor-James**

**-No gracias!-Lily**

**-No te puedes quedar ahí para siempre-James**

**-Si puedo!-Lily**

**-Entonces quedate ahí, si no come conmigo, no comera nada!-James**

**James fue corriedo hacia un cuarto donde tenia todas sus cosas desordenadas y rotas.**

**-Sirius vigila la puerta, que no vaya a salir Lily!-Remus**

**-Claro mi capitan!-Sirius**

**James en su cuarto**

**-Le pregunte con amabilidad, que mas quiere que haga, rogar?- tomo el espejo magico-muestrame a la chica- en el espejo aparecio Llily, que estaba muy enojada, y varios objetos la convencian de que James no era tan malo.**

**-Si lo conoces mejor te caera bien-le dijo el ropero**

**-Yo no lo quiero conocer, no quiero tener nada que ver con el-Lily.**

**James se enojaba cada vez mas, pero tambien perdia la esperanza**

**-Me estoy enganando, nunca vera en mi nada mas que un Mounstro**

**Un petalo de la flor cayo**

**Fuera del cuarto de Lily.**

**-Oh lala, oh lala-Marcia la lamparita estaba con Sirius**

**-Vamos mi vida, tu y yo iluminaremos toda la noche-Sirius**

**Lily aprovecho y se fue escurriendose hasta la concina.**

**Oh, no se salio-Dijo Sirius tumbando a mracia al suelo.**

**En la cocina.**

**-Si James no aprende a controlar su temperamento nunca rompera el hechi…-Weasley**

**-Lily, que agradable sorpresa-Remus noto que Lily iba llegando.- Mucho gusto yo soy…**

**-Sirius, mucho gusto mi querida Mademoiselle-Sirius de coqueto con Lily y comenzo a besar su mano.**

**-Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti-dijo Remus mientras intentaba quitar a Sirius de la mano de Lily.**

**-Bueno, tengo un poco de Hambre-Lily**

**Los objetos de la casa le dieron de comer y una bienvenida en la que la divirteron.**

**Sirius sacó sus dotes de cantante, y le dedicó una canción a Lily. Después de esto Lily quedó encantada.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki la tercera parte, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Sirius sacó sus dotes de cantante, y le dedicó una canción a Lily. Después de esto Lily quedó encantada.**

**-Bravo, estuvo grandioso-Lily**

**-Gracias-dijo Remus haciendose el importante, mientras todos los cubiertos que habian hecho el show pasaban por detrás de el hacia la cocina.-Oh, Dios mio, miren la hora-dijo señalando su cara- ahora, a dormir!**

**-Oh, no podre dormir ahora, es mi primera vez en un catillo encantado!-lily**

**-Encantado?-Remus rio nervioso-Quien dijo que este castillo estaba encantado-una cucharita paso enfrente de el y Sirius se puso a un lado suyo.-Fuiste tu verdad!-dijo culpandolo y haciendole pelea.**

**-Lo deduje yo misma-dijo Lily y los dos dejaron de pelear-Me gustaria dar un vistazo, si les parece.**

**-Te gustaria un tour-dijo Sirius con amabilidad**

**-Esperen, no es tan buena idea!-Remus-No podemos dejar que espie en ciertos lugares-le dijo a Sirius en voz baja-Ya sabes de que hablo**

**-Pero talvez tu me podrias acompañar, seguramente tu conoces cada parte de este castillo-le dijo Lily convenciendolo**

**-Oh…jiji…de hecho….si!-dijo el "modestamente"**

**Se dispusieron a ir al paseo. **

**-Y esta es una muestra notable del estilo barroco…..**

**Muy aburrido**

**-Y ahora, si me permite mostrarle…señorita?**

**Lily iba en camino al ala oeste, pero Sirius y Remus se dieron cuenta y la detuvieron a tiempo.**

**-Que hay ahí?-Lily**

**-Nada, nada interesante, absolutamente nada divertido ni interesante esta en el ala oeste, es aburrida, fea, no hay nada-dijo Remus**

**-Oh, asi que esa es el ala oeste-dijo Lily con voz soñadora**

**-Bien hecho Remus-le dijo Sirius**

**-Me pregunto que esconde ahí?-Lily**

**-Esconder, James no esconde nada!-dijo Sirius nervioso igual que Remus**

**-Si no, no estaria prohibida-Lily comenzo a subir los escalones ignorandolos, pues era mucho mas alta que ellos (recuerden que ellos eran solo un reloj y un candelabro) y no le era difícil pasar ensima de ellos.Pero aun asi, ellos la detuvieron.**

**-No te gustaria ver otra cosa, como nuestros jardines que…-Remus**

**-Talvez luego-dijo ella caminando mas**

**-Eh, las pinturas, o la biblioteca-Sirius**

**-Tiene biblioteca aquí?-Lily se emociono**

**-SI!-Remus se emociono**

**-Con libros!-Sirius**

**-Muchos libros-Remus**

**Entonces bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la biblioteca diciendo que tenian cascadas, muros, y muchos libros. Pero Lily era muy curioso, y regreso a las escaleras sin que Remus y Sirius lo notaran.**

**Entonces llego a un cuerto muy desordenado. Polvoso, todo roto, y con imágenes razgadas. Una de ellas de un joven muy apuesto. Y entonces vio una cosa que no estaba rota. Una rosa protegida por un cristal, que parecia encantada, y flotaba dentro de el cristal. Ella penso que era muy bella y le quito el cristal de ensima y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, aparecio James y muy enojado volvio a taparla, mirandola con ojos de odio.**

**-Por que viniste aquí?-le dijo furioso**

**-Lo siento-dijo ella con miedo**

**-Te adverti que no vinieras aquí!**

**-No quise causar ningun daño**

**-Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste haber causado!-dijo el rompiendo mas una mesa.**

**-PARA!-le dijo ella acorralada.**

**-FUERA DE AQUÍ!-dijo el rompiendo aun mas cosas y desatando su coraje, mientras que ella salia corriendo despavorida.**

**Después el reflexiono, y se quedo llorando en su cuarto. Ella tomo su capa y se fue de la casa.**

**-A donde vas?-Sirius**

**-Se que lo prometí, pero no puedo quedarme aquí un minuto mas-dijo ella abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar la nieve, habia una tormenta afuera.**

**-Oh no, espera, porfavor, afuera es peligroso, hoy es luna llena y hay…lobos-dijo Remus.**

**Pero ella ya se habia ido. Tomo un caballo y se interno en el bosque.**

**De pronto en el camino, encontro una jauría de lobos. Comenzaron a perseguirla por el bosque hasta que ella cayo y no pudo escapar mas. Tomo un palo para defenderse pero eran demasiados. Y justo cuando estuvieron a punto de morderla llego James y la defendio.**

**Comenzo a ahuyentar a los lobos, podia con cada uno de ellos, pero de pronto, se le lanzaron demasiados y comenzaron a morderlo, al final los vencio, pero lo dejaron muy malherido y cayo en la nieve sangrando.**

**Lily estuvo a punto de irse y dejarlo ahí solo, pero un sentimiento de agradeciemiento y culpa le entro y se quito la capa y lo subio al caballo, llevandolo al castillo.**

**Ahí, preparo agua caliente para curarle las heridas. **

**James se quejaba lamiendolas**

**-Aquí esta..no hagas eso-le dijo Lily al ver que las lamia. El quito el brazo y gruño. Todos los demas que estaban ahí (Sirius, Remus, la señora Weasley, la lamparita Marcia y un sacudidor llamado Paola), retrocedieron asustados.**

**-Quedate quieto!-le dijo ella sin miedo tratando de tomar su brazo, pero el lo quitaba y cuando ella por fin puedo tomarlo, le puso el agua caliente en la herida y el gruño aun mas fuerte.**

**-ME DOLIO!-James**

**-SI TE QUEDARAS QUIETO NO TE DOLERIA TANTO!-Lily **

**-SI NO HUBIERAS ESCAPADO ESTO NO HABRIA PASADO-James**

**-SI NO ME HUBIERAS ASUSTADO, NO HABRIA HUIDO-Lily**

**-AH….-el no supo que mas decir-Bueno-se rasco la cabeza- NO DEBISTE IR AL ALA OESTE.-le dijo regañandola, ella cruzo sus brazos.**

**-BUENO TU DEBERIAS APRENDER A CONTROLAR TU CARÁCTER-Lily. James se calmo y la dejo curarlo, Todos los demas se acercaron temerosos.-Ahora quedate quieto, puede que arda un poco**

**-Eh?-ella pueso el pañuelo en la herida, uel aguanto un grito de dolor.**

**-Por cierto…gracias por salvarme la vida-le dijo ella curando con cuidado las heridas.**

**El la volteo a ver asombrado.**

**-De nada-le dijo mirandola a los ojos, y los demas se acercaron un poco mas.**

**Mientras tanto, Snape sobornaba al loquero para que le ayudara en su conquista de Lily.**

**-Todos saben que Arnold esta loco, el otro dia llego diciendo algo de una bestia-Snape**

**-El es inofensivo-le dijo el loquero.**

**-El punto es, que Lily haria lo que fuera por evitar que encierren a su padre-Snape**

**-Si, hasta casarse con el-dijo Lucius riendo.**

**-Asi que quiere que encierre a su padre, a menos de que ella se case con usted?-dijo el loquero viendo los galeones que le daba Snape.**

**-Si-dijeron Snape y Lucius.**

**-Oh, eso es horrendo…..me encanta!-dijo el loquero riendo maliciosamente.**

**En la casa de Lily.**

**-Si nadie me ayuda, yo ire solo a buscar a mi hija,-Arnold se preparaba para buscar a Lily en el castillo. Salio de la casa y poco después llegaron Snape y Lucius.**

**-Arnold, Lily!-grito Snape**

**-Bien, parece que esto no funcionara-dijo Lucius burlandose.**

**-Tu callate, algun dia tendran que regresar-lo tomo del cuello y lo saco de la casa-Los esperaras aquí-lo puso en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa-y cuando regresen me avisaras, NO TE MUEVAS DE AQUÍ!-una mini avalancha de nieve cayo sobre Lucius, y Snape se fue en su carreta.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aki el cuarto cap, ya falta pokito!

3

Después de ese dia, Lily seguia con su idea de partir. James le dio un caballo y ella ya estaba en camino cuando algo la detuvo. Mira a un balcon y James estaba ahí observandola, junto con Remus y Sirius.

James toco su herida

-Nadie nunca me habia hecho sentir asi-dijo pensativo-Quiero hacer algo por ella!-dijo decidido- Pero…que, ¬¬-Miro a Remus que le contesto.

-Lo usual son las flores… chocolates...promesas que no piensas cumplir…

-No, no, por eso no se te ha hecho con Paola…-Sirius

-¬¬-Remus

-Tiene que ser algo especial!-Sirius-Algo que despierte su interes-penso un poco-UN MOMENTO!

-Lily-James llevo a Lily por un pasillo en el castillo-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte-le dijo dulcemente. Abrio un poco una puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, y la cerro en seguida-Pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos-le dijo con cara de niño chiquito.

Lily dudo.

-Es una sorpresa-le dijo el para convencerla

Ella cerro los ojos.

James paso una de sus garras por enfrente de la cara de Lily, y al ver que no hacia ninguna reaccion se mordio un labio entusiasmado. La tomo de las manos y la llevo hacia a dentro de aquel lugar.

-Puedo abrirlos?-Lily

-No, todavía no-James-Espera aquí-le dijo dejandola en el centro de la habitación para abrir las cortinas de ella y dejar entrar la luz.

-Los puedo abrir ahora-dijo Lily entusiasmada al sentir la luz en su rostro

-Esta bien-le sonrio James-AHORA!

Al abrir los ojos Lily se encontro con muros llenos de libros, con toneladas de libros en ellos, y demasiados muros, y muchos libros.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo ella sonriendo encantada.-Nuca habia visto tantos libros en mi vida.

-Te gusta?-James

-Es maravillosa-dijo Lily caminando por el lugar

-Entonces es tuya-le dijo James

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella tomando las garras de James con sus manos.

1

-Mira eso-dijo la señora Weasley que los miraba junto con Sirius, Remus, su hijito Ron, Marcia y Paola

-Sabia que funcionaria-dijo Sirius haciendose el importante.

-Que, que funciono?-dijo Ron

-Es muy alentador-Remus

-No es emocionante?-Marcia

-Que lindo!-Paola

-Yo no vi nada!-Ron

-Hay tareas que realizar en la cocina-Sra. Weasley

-Pero de que estan hablando?-Ron-Que esta pasando, Vamos mama!

Al siguiente dia, James y Lily comieron juntos.

Lily tomo su cuchara con mucho cuidado y delicadeza para comer su avena, y volteo a ver a James, que estaba comiendo la suya como todo un animal, sin cubiertos. El la vio con la boca llena y se quedo con cara de bobo.

La señora Weasley y Ron se quedaron con cara de apenados, Ron le acerco la cucharita a James, pero el no sabia ni como tomarla, entonces Lily solto su cuchara, tomo su plato igual que James y comenzo a comer como el.

En la tarde salieron a dar un paseo al jardin, le dieron de comer a algunos pajaritos, al principio James no podia acercarse a ellos, pero Lily le ayudo y después el estaba cubierto por cientos de pajaritos, después tuvieron una pelea de nieve en la que por supuesto Lily habia ganado. Estas cosas hiceron ver a Lily algo que nunca habia notado, James era muy tierno, y eso llamaba su atención.

James tambien se dio cuenta de que Lily lo miraba diferente pero no queria especular, para no quedarse con falsas ilusiones.

Remus y Sirius los miraban por la ventana

-Quien lo diria-Remus

-Quien hubiera pensado que ellos dos solos se harian amigos-Sirius

-Esperaremos unos dias mas, porque hay algo que no existia ahí antes-Remus

En la noche, se sentaron frente a la chimenea a leer un libro.

-Puede que haya algo que antes no existia-dijo la señora Weasley que estaba observandlos junto con los mismos de siempre.

-Que cosa mama?-Ron

-Te lo dire cuando crescas-Weasley

Entonces se fueron y dejaron solos a James y Lily. Reunieron a todos los objetos de la casa para preparar una velada en la que James y Lily se terminarian de enamorar. Estaban muy entusiasmados porque serian humanos otra vez.

-Oh, si, ser humano otra vez-Remus

-Piensa en lo que eso significa-Sirius-Cocinare de nuevo, reluciendo de nuevo, mademoiselles a mi alrededor-Abrazo a Marcia y a Paola.Remuss e puso celoso.-Elegante otra vez, coqueteando otra vez-abrazo aun mas a Marcia

-Causara en los maridos pavor-Weasley

Estuvieron recordando como era ser humanos, y al final del dia la casa quedo reluciente como antes. Pero al terminar de limpiar la casa quedaba lo mas difícil. Limpiar a James. Comenzaron con una ducha.

-Esta noche es la noche-le dijo Sirius

-No creo que pueda hacerlo-James

-No tienes tiempo par titubear-Sirius-Debes ser como todo un Black!

-Pero yo no soy un Black

-bueno, eh…audaz y temerario!-Sirius

-Audaz..y temerario-James se sacudio y quedo todo esponjado.

-Habra musica-James salio de la tina, para que lo secaran-a la luz de las velas-prendio una de su "manos"-cortesia de mi parte.-Un perchero comenzo a secar a James-Y cuando llegue el momento le confesaras tu amor.

-Si…le confesare…..no, no puedo-dijo James mirandose al espejo.

-Quieres a la chica no?-Sirius

-Mas que a nadie-dijo James mientras que el perchero le comenzo a cortar el pelo por todas partes.

-Entonces debes decirselo-Sirius. Mientras que el perchero le hacia un peinado a James-Te ves tan…tan...

-Estupido-dijo James mirandose al espejo con un peinado de muchos rulos y un monito azul en la punta.

-Esa no es la palabra que buscaba….tal vez un poco mas arriba-le dijo al perchero. Este corto mas el pelo

En eso entro Remus

-Su dama espera-hizo un areverencia.

En unas escaleras aparecio de un lado Lily, muy hermosa con un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos. Del otro lado un muy apuesto James conun traje a su medida, y su pelo, recogido hacia atrás, era la bestia mas hermosa que pudiera existir.

Se encontraron en el centro de la escalera, hicieron una reverencia y bajaron juntos a cenar.

Ahí, James demostro un gran cambio, pues pudo comer con cubiertos, aunque con un poco de dificultad. De pronto llego el perchero tocando un violin y Lily saco a bailar a James.

-_Una historia ideal, magico final…Bella y Bestia son-_comenzo a cantar la señora Weasley.

Lily y James estaban muy nerviosos. Ella se metio entre sus brazos, o patas, y comenzaron a bailar. Sirius y Remus los veian felices.

No podian dejar de mirarse. Hubo un momento en el que Lily recosto su cabeza en el pecho de James, el volteo a ver a sus amigos, y ellos le hicieron señas de triunfo.

-_Bella y Bestia son….-_Sirius atenuo la luz

Lily y James salieron a un balcon, y se sentaron como dos adolescentes, cada uno por su lado muy apenado. Lily jugaba con su vestido y James se rascaba la cabeza.

-Lily-El tomo las manos de ella entre sus garras-Eres feliz aquí conmigo?

-Si-contesto ella, pero luego algo entristecio su mirada.

-Que pasa?-James

-Si tan solo pudiera ver a mi padre otra vez-dijo ella muy triste-Solo por un momento, lo extraño mucho

Entonces James penso, y le dijo

-Hay una forma!-La tomo y la llevo al ala oeste.-Este espejo te mostrara lo que sea.

Ella tomo el espejo entre sus manos .

-Quisiera ver a mi padre…por favor-el espejo destello y le mostro al viejo Arnold en medio de la tormenta de nieve.-Papa, No…esta enfermo, esta muriendo y esta solo.-dijo ella casi llorando.

James hizo una mueca de dolor, la queria para el, pero sabia que ella necesitaba estar con su padre, penso mucho, miro la rosa, y decidio que la queria demasiado como para no dejarla ser feliz. Tenia que hacer un sacrificio por ella.

-Entonces…de-debes ir con el-le dijo con mucho dolor.

-Que dijiste?-Lily se sorprendio por la amabilidad de James

-Te libero, ya no eres mi prisionera-el no pudo voltear a verla a los ojos.

-Quieres decir que soy libre?-ella no sabia si sentir alegria o tristeza-Gracias-dijo tocando el hombro de la bestia.-Resiste papa, voy en camino-dijo mirando al espejo, y luego se lo quizo devolver a James

-Quedatelo…asi..podras ver atrás….y recordarme-James toco el suave cabello de Lily,

-Gracias por entender cuanto me necesita-Lily acaricio la cara de James y se marcho

-Bueno James, ya veo que todo fue de maravilla, yo sabia que tu podias-Remus llego muy feliz al ver a Lily acariciandolo.

-La deje ir-dijo James muy triste

-Hehe, si, si, esplend…..tu que, como pudiste hacerlo?-Remus estaba al borde del colapso

-Tuve que hacerlo-James estaba mas triste que nunca

-Si, pero, pero, porque?-Remus exploto

-Porque……la amo


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, porque lo recibieron muy bien, yo pensaba que no les iba a gustar por ser de la bella y la bestia pero me dio muy Buenos resultados, y espero que les termine gustando tanto como a mi. Lean mis demas fics, y espero que les gusten tanto como este.

Capitulo 05

Final!

-QUE HIZO QUE?-Todos los objetos encantados (ya saben el grupito que se reunia a espiar a Lily y James), estaban anonadados con la noticia, Y Remus estaba muy triste contandoles la noticia.

-Si, me temo que es verdad-les dijo con la mirada baja, mientras Paola lo abrazaba como consuelo.

-Se va?-Dijo Ron, sorprendido

-Pero estaba tan cerca-Sirius se lamentaba

-Despues de todo este tiempo, finalmente aprendio a amar-La señora Weasley estaba tan triste como sus amigos.

-Eso es todo, asi se rompe el hechizo!-Marcia se emociono

-No es suficiente-Weasley la bajo de su nube-Ella tambien debe enamorarse de el

-Ahora es demasiado tarde….-Paola

Ron que escuchaba toda la conversación muy pensativo, salio del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

Mientras tanto, James observaba a Lily irse del castillo y solto un fuerte rugido de dolor.

Lily busco a su padre por todo el bosque. Lo encontro tirado en la nieve y lo llevo rapidamente a su casa. Al llegar ahí, Lucius que estaba escondido, se fue rapidamente a avisar a Snape que habian regresado.

Arnold Despertó y se alivio al ver asu hija sana y salva, los dos se abrazaron de felicidad.

-Pense que nunca te volveria ver, como escapaste de esta bestia malvada?-le dijo preocupado a su hija

-No escape, el me dejo ir….-le dijo Lily pensativa

-Pero, es malvada!-Arnold no lo podia creer.

-Pero el ha cambiado-Lily no termino de hablar cuando de pronto salio de su bolsillo Ron.

-Oh, un polizon!-dijo Lily riendo. Ron se acerco a Arnold, y el lo saludo gustoso.

-Lily, porque te fuiste?-le dijo Ron poniendo una carita muy tierna.-Acaso ya no te agradamos?

Lily se conmovio mucho

-Oh,Ron, claro que si, pero…

De pronto alguien toco la puerta., y Lily fue a ver quien era. S esorprendio al ver aun hombre viejo y feo.

-Puedo ayudarle?-dijo ella asustada

-Vengo a llevarme a su padre-le dijo el hombre

-A llevarse a mi padre?-le dijo ella extrañada

-No se preocupe señorita, lo cuidaremos muy bien-el hombre se aparto de la puerta dejando ver a una multitud alrededor de una carreta que decia "ASILO DE LOCOS"

-Mi padre no esta loco!-Lily perdio el miedo.

-Estaba gritando como lunatico, todos lo escuchamos verdad?-Lucius alborotaba a la multitud que le respondia cada vez mas animada. Snape observaba escondido.

-No, no los dejare-Lily se refirio a los ayudantes del loquero.

-Lily?-Arnold se asomo a la puerta.

-Arnold, dinos de nuevo, que tan grande era la bestia?-Lucius alborotaba mas y mas a la gente.

-Era enorme, media dos metros y medio, NO, media tres metros!-Arnold no aprendia su leccion y seguia hablando de la bestia, toda la gente al escucharlo comenzo a burlarse de el.

-No podria estar mas loco-Se burlo Lucius.

-Es verdad!-Arnold se aproximo a la gente que seguia burlandose, y los ayudantes del loquero lo tomaron y lo metieron a la carreta.

-No puede hacer esto-Lily estaba muy cabreada.

-Pobre Lily-Snape aparecio detrás de ella con una falsa cara de tristeza.-Que lastima lo de tu padre-Le puso un brazo sobre el hombro y ella lo tomo de la camisa.

-Tu sabes que el no esta loco-le dijo desesperada.-Severius.

-Quiza yo pueda aclarar este malentendido-dijo haciendose el occiso-Si….

-Si que?-Lily se sorprendio, pues penso que Snape la ayudaria pero se dio cuena de que el solo pensaba en si mismo.

-Si te casa conmigo-le dijo el tomandola mas fuerte.

-Que?-Lily se trato de alejar de el pero le fue imposible

-Si Lily, una sola palabra, eso es todo-Snape la abrazo mas

-Nunca, ella empujo a Severius muy enojada.

-Como tu quieras-Snape se marcho junto con toda la multitud que escoltaba la carreta en la que se llevaban al padre de Lily, entonces ella corrio a su casa, y saco el espejo magico.

-Mi padre no esta loco, y puedo probarlo!-entonces tomo el espejo-Muestrame a la bestia

El espejo mostro a James en el momento en que estaba rugiendo de dolor. Toda la gente se sorprendio y asusto, incluso Snape.

-Es peligroso-pregunto una señora a lo lejos.

-Oh, no, nunca lastimaria a nadie-Lily lo defendio.-Se que se ve odioso, pero es muy tierno y gentil-dijo abrazando tiernamente el espejo. Severius se dio cuenta de esto y se enfurecio.-Es mi amigo.

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaria que estas enamorada de ese mounstro-el la tomo de los hombros.

-El no es un mountro Snape, TU SI!-le dijo ella quitandose.

-Esta tan loca como el anciano-Severius se enfurecio mucho por lo que le dijo Lily y le quito el espejo de las manos-La bestia vendra por sus hijos-La gente del pueblo era tan escupida que creyo todo lo que Snape les decia. Asustandolos.-No estaremos a salvo! YO DIGO QUE MATEMOS A LA BESTIA!-Toda la gente respondio como salvajes y se encaminaron al castillo de James para matarlo. Todos tomaron lo primero que vieron y fueron solo con el objetivo de matarlo.

-No te dejare hacerlo!-Lily trato de detenerlo en vano.

-Si no estas con nosotros estas en nuestra contra-la tomo fuertemente del brazo-TRAIGAN AL ANCIANO!-Tomaron a Lily a su padre y los encerraron en el sotano de la casa-No podemos permitir que le avisen a la bestia!

-Dejanos salir-Lily no pudo abrir la puerta.

Entonces todos se fueron rumbo al castillo.

-Debemos avisar a la bestia-Lily trataba de abrir una ventana pero le era imposible.-Todo es mi culpa-Se tapo la cara con sus manos-Oh, padre,que vamos a hacer?-Arnold abrazo a su hija

-Ya pensaremos en algo-le dijo para tranquilizarla. Ron, que no habia sido capturado, los vio desde afuera y busco algo para sacarlos. Entonces vio el invento de Arnold, una maquina rara, y tenia un hacha, asi que se subio en ella, la prendio de alguna manera y se encamino rumbo a la puerta del sotano.

Mientras tanto los aldeanos seguian por el camino, en el bosque, recogiendo palos y troncos para romper la puerta del castillo

-Lo sabia, sabia que era inútil ilusionarnos-Remus y ss amigos no sabian lo que les esperaba.

-Mejor que nunca hubiera venido-dijo Sirius desilusionado. Entonces Paola vio algo en la ventana.

-Podra ser ella!-Marcia

Todos se asomaron a ver quien era.

-INVASORES!-Sirius

-INTRUSOS!-Remus

-Y tienen el espejo!-Paola

-Avisen a James, Si buscan pelea, estaremos listos!-Remus-Quien esta conmigo?-Remus volteo y ya no habia nadie.

-Ataquen a quien quieran-Snape le decia a los aldeanos-pero recuerden…LA BESTIA ES MIA!

Todos los objetos de la casa se reunian para realizar el contraataque. Los aldeanos ya estaban en la puerta, tratando de tirarla.

-James?-La señora Weasley llego al ala oeste donde estaba James destrosado.

-Dejame en paz-le dijo el en un tono amargado pero triste

-James, el castillo esta siendo atacado!-le dijo ella preocupada, pero James no se inmuto.

La gente ya casi tiraba la puerta, y los objetos de la casa ya no resistian mas los golpes sosteniendo la puerta.

-Esto no funcionara-dijo Sirius decidido.

-Oh, Sirius, debemos hacer algo!-le dijo Marcia preocupada.

-Esperen ya se!-dijo Sirius Con alegria.

En el ala oeste…

-Que debemos hacer James?-Weasley le pedia una respuesta a James pero a el ya no le importaba nada.

-Ya no importa, solo dejen que vengan.

De pronto los aldeanos pudieron abrir la puerta sin ningun esfuerzo, todos los objetos de la casa se encontraban cerca de la entrada, y muy misteriosamente no se escuchaba nada.

Todos entraron temerosos, no habia señales de vida. Entonces Lucius tomo a Sirius como Candil y en ese momento todos los objetos comenzaron a golpear a los aldeanos, en una lucha muy chistosa, donde al final los ganadores fueron los objetos encantados. Sirius salvo a Marcia, y Remus a Paola. Pero Snape corrio directamente a donde se encontraba la bestia.

Justo en ese momento Ron activo la maquina, y se encamino a romper la puerta de sotano. La maquina se destruyo pero dejo salir a Lily a Arnold a salvo.

En el castillo, Snape buscaba a la bestia en todas las habitaciones. Al final Snape encontro a James, pero el estaba demasiado triste para pelear asi que nisiquiera le inmuto su presencia, solo lo volteo a ver tristemente y lo ignoro. Pero Snape era malo, asi que le tiro una flecha directamente a la espalda, y empujo a James hacia fuera, cayendo los dos en el techo del castillo para pelear bajo la lluvia. James no ponia esfuerzo alguno en la pelea. Y Snape deseaba matarlo mas que nada.

-Levantate!-le dijo al verlo tirado.Pero James no hizo caso. Entonces Snape lo empujo al filo de el techo.-QUE TE LEVANTES!-pero James no dijo nada.-Que te pasa bestia-Snape se iba transformando poco a poco en una bestia, pero por dentro.-Muy tierno y gentil como para pelear?-comenzo a reir como loco.James seguia muy triste, Snape tomo una columna que estaba de adorno en el techo y justo cuando iba a golpear a James, llego Lily galopando su caballo.

-NO!-James al escucharla reacciono

-Lily

-No lo hagas Snape!-ella le rogaba a Severius que no golpeara a James, desde el puente para llegar al castillo.

Entonces, cuando Snape solto el golpe contra la bestia, James lo detuvo y comenzo a luchar contra el. Snape no pudo disimular su cara de susto. Lily se aproximo mas al castillo.

La lucha entre los dos era interminable, ninguno de los dos queria rendirse. Lily corria hacia el ala oeste, Para detener la pelea.

-Ven y pelea!-Snape buscaba a James que se habia camuflageado entre unas gárgolas en el techo-Estas enamorado de ella bestia, De verdad crees que te querria a ti, teniendo a alguien como yo-Snape estaba como loco, no resistia la idea de que una bestia fea le hubiera quitado a su amada, estando el tan guapo, pero, lo que la bestia tenia era belleza interior, algo que Snape nunca tendria.-Se acabo bestia, Lily es mia!-dijo al encontrarlo, pero James fue mas astuto y pudo haber matado a Snape en ese momento si lo hubiera querido, pues lo tenia colgando de la columna que Severius habia tomado como arma, pero su buen corazon lo hizo razonar y lo dejo vivir.

-Dejame ir, te lo ruego, hare lo que sea, LO QUE SEA!-Snape no tenia escapatoria, estaba colagdo de la columna.

-Fuera de aquí-le dijo James amenazadoramente.

-Bestia!-Lily llego en ese momento llamando a James

-Lily!-El dejo a Snape tirado y fue rumbo a donde estaba Lily. Tomo su mano entre sus garras y en ese momento, aparecio Snape por detrás, traicionandolo y le encajo un cuhillo en la espalda. Los dos estuvieron a punto de caer al vacio, pero Lily sostuvo a la Bestia. Snape cayo y murio.

James estaba muy malherido y moribundo, Lily lo ayudo a recostarse en el balcon de la recamara. Todos sus amigos llegaron a ver que habia sucedido. James casi no podia hablar.

-Tu…..tu …regresaste-le dijo el casi muriendo.

-Claro que regrese-le dijo ella acariciando su cara-No podia dejar……oh, todo esto es mi culpa-ella lo abrazo fuertemente.-Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes.

-Quiza….es mejor asi…-le dijo el batallando para hablar

-No habes asi..-ella tapo su boca-Vas a estar bien-dijo ella fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero su voz se quebraba porque queria llorar-Estamos juntos ahora, todo va a estar bien, ya veras.

-Al menos….-el comenzo a acariciar el rosto de Lily-Llegue a verte…una vez mas…-Lily comenzo a llorar, y de pronto la mano de James cayo, el cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar. Lily tapo su boca y no resistio el llanto.

-No, no, porfavor no me dejes, por favor!-ella se aferraba a la ropa de James llorando- Te amo- una lagrima cayo sobre James.Y el ultimo petalo de la rosa encantada tambien. Los amigos que estaban presentes tampoco pudieron contener su tristesa, sabian que no volverian a ser humanos, no tenian esperanza.

Lily seguia llorando ensima de James, y de pronto empezaron a caer rayos de color alrededor de ella. El cuerpo de la bestia comenzo a levantarse y a dar vueltas lentamente en el aire. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

Entonces comenzo la metamorfosis. Las garras de James se convirtieron en manos, sus patas en pies, su cuerpo se encogio un poco, su pero, se volvio mas corto y de un color negro azabache, su rostro fue el ultimo en cambiar. Habia vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

Al principio Lily lo desconocio, pero después al verlo directamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tan apuesto que habia aparecido era la bestia que ella conocia. Los dos sigueron mirandose fijamente, y entonces se besaron. Con este beso, el hechizo se rompio, todo el castillo volvio a ser como antes. Entonces Sirius que venia caminando hacia ellos con la s gafas de James comenzo a dar vueltas tambien y se transformo en un apuesto joven, al igual que Remus, y la señora Weasley que tambien volvieron a su estado normal.

-SIRIUS, REMUS! SEÑORA WEASLEY!-James los abrazo gustoso.-Mírennos!

-Mama, mama-en eso llego Ron acompañado por Marcia y Paola, que tambien volvieron a su estado real.

-Es un milagro!-dijo la señora Wealsey abazando a Ron

Celebraron con un baile. Todos Los objetos de la casa ahora eran personas. James y Lily se besaron de nuevo y comenzaron a bailar.

-AHHH, el amor-Sirius suspiro abrazando a Marcia que lo llevo por ahí.

Remus estaba observando el baile y de pronto aparecio Paola delante de el, que tambien se lo llevo a algun lugar. Después se encontraron los dos amigos.

-Sirius, viejo amigo, olvidemos el pasado-dijo Remus ya muy feliz( jijiji)

-Por supuesto amigo!-Sirius abrazo a Remus- Te dije que ella prodria romper el hechizo.

-Lo siento, pero creo que fui yo quien te dijo a ti

-No, fui yo, ademas te dije que se te haria con Paola

-Claro que no fanfarron cerebro de parafina-Remus comenzo a enojarse

-En guardia, reloj de bolsillo!-dijo Sirius burlandose.

-Aquí tienes-Remus le dio un golpe a Sirius y comezaron a pelear.

James y Lily seguian bailando. Y la senora Weasley los veia feliz junto con Ron y el señor Evans.

-Van a vivir felices para siempre mama?-le dijo Ron

-Claro que si mi amor!-le dijo ella ilusionada.

-Todavia tengo que dormir en la alacena-Ron. La señora Weasley y el señor Evans comenzaron a reir.

_Siempre como el sol_

_Surge la ilusion_

_Fabula ancestral_

_Musica inmortal_

_Bella y Bestia son_

FIN


End file.
